Past catches up with present
by yataki
Summary: Lilianna, a friend of duncan has appeared and not far behind her past. she has tried to forgot the past but can not. Immortality,a dream for many, but a curse for her.


The Past Catches Up To The Present  
  
It is the twenty first century; Lilianna has traveled to France on business. She arrives at the airport early morning of July. She grabs all her bags and she walks out of the airplane to the gate with confidence in her black high heels. Her long, beautiful waving gold hair floats down her back of her short black simple dress that came down to her knees.  
  
Few steps into the airport a strange feeling overcame her. She heard a ring in her head. The sound got louder as it got closer. She senses an immortal near by. She drops her bags on the ground and peers around to spot the immortal that will challenge her next. She would have to fight the battle with out a sword. No problem, she had fought once before with out a sword. Out of the corner of her eye he appears. Her fears faded away it was only Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod. He is an honorable immortal and an old friend of her since the seventeen hundreds when they first met. There he stood tall in his black trench coat and with his black silky hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Duncan MacLeod."  
  
"Princess Lilianna."  
  
"I thought I told you never to call me that!"  
  
"It suits you so well Princess."  
  
"It is the twenty first century and I am not a Princess. I was never one. You know an immortal isn't born. They are just placed in time to do what ever we do. What are you doing here any how?"  
  
"I came to see some one off. What are you doing here in France?"  
  
"I am on a business trip. I didn't know I would see you here in France. Do you live here?"  
  
"I move back and forth between France and United States."  
  
Duncan helped Lilianna with her bags. As they went down stair to the baggage claim a man came to deliver a package to Lilianna. Inside contained her sword. It would be impossible for her to bring her sword with her on the airplane. She always shipped it to the airport where she would receive it by the time she landed.  
  
"What's in there?" Asked Duncan.  
  
"My sword. I have to ship it with me everywhere I go. Who knows what evil lurks around?"  
  
"No wonder you were relieved to know it was I."  
  
"If I had to I would have fought you."  
  
"No one can beat an immortal with out a sword."  
  
"You can't always depend on your sword. At times, well I should say most of the time the immortals are scum and they will hit you when you least expected. They don't fight by the rules. So you really have to be ready for anything and that's means not always relying on your sword."  
  
Duncan insisted that Lilianna stayed at his place. Lilianna had always turned down the invitations she got. She never trusted a guy since that horrible thing that happened to her five hundred fifty two years ago with the man she loved. It was horrible to even remember that day. Her life came to an end that day and she is still trying to start a new life where here past would not affect her. Duncan stopped in front of the hotel and he turned off the engine. He turned to face Lilianna.  
  
"Duncan, if I have time I will drop by and maybe for duel to the finish."  
  
"I didn't believe you three hundred years ago and I don't believe you now."  
  
"Will one day you will believe me. We will have to fight one day. There can only be one you know!"  
  
"I wouldn't fight you ever."  
  
"You can't fight destiny."  
  
"How is Luke?"  
  
"I really don't know. Walk me in and I'll tell you all I know."  
  
Duncan got out of his car and went to the other side to open the door for Lilianna. They walked in and Lilianna check in. She got the key to her room. As they were walking to room two hundred fifty four, she began to tell Duncan about Luke.  
  
"Last time I saw Luke he was in California. He was working under cover."  
  
"He's a spy?"  
  
"No Duncan, a detective. He isn't evil Duncan."  
  
"The first time I met him I got that impression."  
  
"So he has made mistakes. Every one does and I am worried because he doesn't have that edge any more. He is still new to being honorable. He isn't use to it and he can be killed. He comes across immortals that he must fight that get in his way. They are part of the gangs that are causing problems that he must lock up. If the immortal is the person who killed an innocent person he has cases that are not solved. He can't beat every immortal. His job keeps him pretty busy and he doesn't always have time to practice his technique. He has changed a lot since we reunited in the eighteen hundreds."  
  
"Really, how so?"  
  
"Will he got into the detective business after he broke up with his last girlfriend. He has been single for the last fifty years. He doesn't sleep around like he did when I first met him in the fourteen hundreds. His relationship failed so he buried his sorrow into his work like I do. His ex- girlfriend believed that there was some one else. Which is impossible, he is very faithful."  
  
"I think he has eyes for you. I think you were the other woman in his heart. A woman can not share a man's heart with another."  
  
"Duncan, we are just best friends, nothing more. It can never be more than that and he knows my past. Never mind Luke. What about you, any special girl in your life? What is it?"  
  
"Her name was Tessa and she was killed early this year."  
  
"By an immortal?"  
  
"No. That's the sad part. I couldn't save the woman I love and he wasn't a immortal."  
  
"I am sorry. Why do you think I don't get involved with anyone? It is painful."  
  
"I don't regret falling in love and getting involved with Tessa. You need to take chances. You can't let the past hurt you. Just let it go."  
  
"Let me tell you something Duncan! They are humans that grow old and die. We stay the same age as the age we died. It is painful enough to see them grow old when you stay young and healthy. I can't let the past go. It hurts me inside. It is a wound that cannot be healed. Humans get worse over the years and give you more pain. Every time I get close to some one I flash back to that time. It is horrible! I keep my head buried in work to prevent me from remembering I am immortal. You would think it would be wonderful to live forever, but instead it is a curse! You are hunted down like a dog to fight. I just want to live my life out in peace, but I can't. I don't want to kill any one. I also would love to have children, but this curse prevents it. He caused me to have a short life and nothing about it I have enjoyed now or then. I had no beginning and I have no end. I have to make the best of it. I have to make sacrifices that I am prepared to make. Now please don't try to tell me what I should do."  
  
"Lilianna, don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it Duncan. I miss Luke. Where can he be? He is the only person I trust the most in the world. He is the only thing best in my life. I haven't seen him for a long time and it worries me. What if he was killed?"  
  
"He is strong."  
  
Duncan stayed a while to comfort her. She rarely cried, but at times she would have a bad day and when sad moments are mentioned she breaks down. There were times she felt like ending her life. There wasn't anything to live for she thought, but down deeply she knew it wasn't true. She would wipe her tears, keep her chin high and try to make the best of everything. She would go to the gym to think and let steam out. Tonight she fell a sleep peacefully. Letting things out helped her cope and relax. She felt much better in the mornings.  
  
It was morning and Lilianna awoke to her wake up call. She quickly got up and she opened her suitcase. She got out her black dress suit. She picked up her bag with all her papers. She got her trench coat, which held her sword. It was most likely she would be attacked at nighttime after work where immortals thought she would least expect it. They were surprised when they were defeated with her slash of the sword through their neck.  
  
She arrived at the building and she walked into the room right when they started the meeting. She apologized for being late. She shook hands and introduced herself to the clients. Then she quickly set up her presentation and she began. She thought she had convinced them to join their company. They broke for lunch so they could talk it over to see if it was the best to do. One client told Lilianna that he wanted to ask her some question in private. They went into his office.  
  
"What is it you would like to ask me?" Asked the client.  
  
He came closer and he pushed her towards him. He forced a kiss from her. In the mere second she flashed back to the 1400's when she first meant her love. He had brought a white rose and he gave it to the Princess. No one knew her favorite flower and for a mere stranger to know that was flattering. She thanked him and he kissed her with out asking. When he lat go she swooped her hand forward and slapped him on the cheek. Her hand left a red mark on his cheek.  
  
"Why did you do that? It is just wrong! A princess is supposed to be pure," yelled Lilianna.  
  
"I just needed to kiss those sweet lips of yours," said the stranger.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but you can't do that especially to the King's daughter! I have an arranged marriage."  
  
"I understand. I am sorry Princess."  
  
"I forgive you this time. Just don't do it again. What would people think if they saw what you did? You could be hanged for it."  
  
"It would have been worth it."  
  
He shocked her. He would risk being hanged to kiss her. No man would ever dream to do such a thing. One thing she knew was that she had like the kiss, but it was not right. That was the moment she first laid eyes on him. She smelled the rose and she cherished it. She hoped to see him at the ball tonight.  
  
Lilianna had pushed away the client and slapped him not once, but twice. It was expected by any kind of man, but a businessman who was not to mix business with pleasure. It was just wrong. He was not angry, but he warned her to be nice or he would make sure the group would not accept the deal. She looked at him and she turned to leave. As she was about to walk out the door he told her they would not have their decision until tonight. She walked out and she slammed the door behind her.  
  
As she was walking out of the building and she called Duncan on her cell phone. He picked up and he asked if she could come over right after she picked up a dress to the ball tonight. Duncan agreed. Lilianna went to department store to find a dress that wouldn't give out the wrong message. She bought a blue simple; long dress that covered most of her. She had to look professional all the time.  
  
She found the address of where Duncan lived. He lived in a boat on the river of France. She walked onto the boat when she got that feeling again. She knew that it was Duncan presents. As she came in some one jumped out at her. It was young boy with blonde curly hair. He held his sword ready to fight.  
  
"Young man put that sword down," Lilianna demanded.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked the young man.  
  
"I am looking for Duncan."  
  
"Isn't every one?"  
  
He came out at her with his sword. Lilianna would not fight him, but he kept insisting it. Lilianna knew that he must be a friend of Duncan. The way he used his sword it was an indication that he was new to the game. Duncan must have been teaching him. She thought she lead him on to believe she would fight him. She laid her stuff on the couch and she took out her sword from her black trench coat. A few hits between each other's swords, Lilianna had the boy on the floor.  
  
"How old are you?" Asked Lilianna.  
  
"Twenty."  
  
"Same age as I am, not including how long I have lived. How did you die?"  
  
"I was shot. How old are you?"  
  
"I am five hundred seventy two years old."  
  
"Your older that Duncan."  
  
"I know. Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't chop your head off. You know I didn't want to fight, but you provoked me."  
  
"Lilianna don't hurt Richie!" Cried Duncan.  
  
"So that's your name."  
  
Lilianna got up and let Richie out of her grip.  
  
"You know her Mac?" Asked Richie.  
  
"Yes I invited her. When did you get back into town?"  
  
"Last week. I thought I come by to see you. I didn't know you had a girl over."  
  
"We are not involved Richie. Let me introduce my self. I am Lilianna."  
  
"Princess Lilianna."  
  
"Duncan I am not a princess any longer."  
  
"Wow you were a princess?" Said Richie.  
  
"Yes over five hundred years ago. Where were you Duncan?"  
  
"I went shopping so I could make you dinner."  
  
"That's so sweet, but I am suppose to go to a ball tonight. Well I don't think I will be there for long. So why not I'll eat dinner here," said Lilianna.  
  
"That's good," said Duncan.  
  
"Are you staying Richie?" Asked Lilianna.  
  
"Can I Mac?" Asked Richie.  
  
"Sure Richie."  
  
"Oh, good I get to know you better now Richie. Any friend of Duncan's is worth the time to get to know."  
  
All three of them had a wonderful time talking. Lilianna shared a lot of her experiences of her past life. The time went so fast that it was time for Lilianna to get ready for the ball. She asked Duncan if he wouldn't mind if she changed in his room. He didn't mind so Lilianna got changed into her dress. She came out to show the guys her dressed.  
  
"Isn't that too simple for a ball?" Asked Richie.  
  
"Richie, I am not going there to pick up guys. I am going on business."  
  
"That doesn't mean you get dress up fancy."  
  
"Duncan, you want to know what happen today? One of my clients came on to me and he kissed me. I slapped him and he threatens me. Now I want to know what message I am giving out with what I am wearing. If I loose my job because I don't get this client I don't care. I am not going to take this kind of behavior from any one. I have many more years to find another job and I am sure I want to work any longer. This problem at work has been happening a lot and I am fad up with it. I am thinking of retiring after five hundred years. I have all ready traveled all over the world. Maybe I can convince Luke to retire with me."  
  
"Who is Luke?" Asked Richie.  
  
"You know how Duncan taught you the rules and how to fight?" Asked Lilianna.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well Luke is my teacher. I must go. You don't mind if I leave my stuff here? I was thinking of dropping by later if it isn't too late. I have a feeling tonight I will fight another battle."  
  
"I am sure I will be up," said Duncan.  
  
"Good! Thanks a lot Duncan. Can you hand me my sword there Richie?"  
  
Lilianna placed her sword in her black trench coat and she tied the belt around her coat closed. She said goodbye and she started to walk to the hall where the ball was taking place. It wasn't too far and it was a nice night to take a walk. She arrived to see every one enjoying them self. Some one asked her if they could take her coat, but she replied no. The client who had put a move on her came over and told the bellboy to take her coat. She let him take her coat and he remarked how heavy it was. He placed out his arm and she hesitated to take it. He pushed it and their arms were locked. He took her to the dance floor. She told him that she was a terrible dancer and he should find another partner, but he wouldn't let her go. He told her that he wasn't good dancer either so it didn't matter. She had no choice but to dance with him.  
  
"I talked it over with every one and they agree they want to partner up with the company. I have the last say so. So do we have a deal?" Asked the client.  
  
"It depends on you. Are you going to be civil? Your best option is to take the partnership. It will help your company a lot," said Lilianna.  
  
"Go out on a date with me and it is a deal."  
  
"I don't do bargains and I don't mix business with pleasure. I am seeing some one and he is too great of a guy to cheat on."  
  
"Is that you final decision?"  
  
"Is that your final decision?"  
  
"Yes," said the client.  
  
"Then I say we have no deal."  
  
"If you don't get this deal you will loose your job."  
  
"I will take that chance."  
  
He brought her close and then his hands wondered were they were not supposed to. His hands crawled onto her butt. Bad mistake he did. She pushed him away.  
  
"You are a pig. I was trying to let every thing go, but you can't control your urges," screamed Lilianna.  
  
Every one stopped what they were doing and they stared at them. He was telling her to stop and that she was making a scene. She didn't care and she walked away. Her trench coat was handed back to her and she was putting it on her cell phone rang. It was her boss. He asked her if she got the deal and she told him no. His last words were your fired. She hanged the phone up and a second later the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello," said Lilianna into the phone.  
  
"Lilianna?"  
  
"Luke, you sound out of breath. What's wrong?"  
  
"I am being chased by an immortal," said Luke.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I am on the north side of town."  
  
"That's not to far from here. Meet me at the river that separates the two towns."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lilianna took off her shoes and she started to run as fast as possible to the river where Duncan was. As she got there the paused and she dropped her shoes. She took out her sword when she felt the present of an immortal near by. It was Luke running towards her. His blonde hair blew back and his green eyes glittered in the moonlight as he ran. He stopped when he got close to Lilianna. Lilianna pushed Luke behind her. She looked around, but the immortal had left. She turned with relieve that Luke was ok. She took Luke inside Duncan's boat. When they entered Duncan was on the couch reading. He turned to notice that both of them were out of breath and that Luke was here. Some thing he knew was wrong.  
  
"Luke, did some thing happen to you?" Asked Duncan.  
  
"Duncan, an immortal was chasing him when he called me. He is very week. He must have been running for a long time."  
  
"Bring him over here," said Duncan.  
  
"Luke, can you hear me. He must be tired," said Lilianna.  
  
"Lilianna?"  
  
"Luke, why was he after you?" Asked Lilianna.  
  
"I don't know. I felt some watching me from afar for a long time and I couldn't feel his presents because he was too far. After a while I thought I got rid of him. I called your work to find where you were and they told me you came to France. When I arrived here by boat I felt him near by. Soon he showed him self. I fought him, but he knocked my sword away. I had no chance of winning so I ran. Not very brave."  
  
"I don't care if you were brave! You did the right thing by running and I am glad you called me. Who was he?" Asked Lilianna.  
  
"He called him self Black Jack."  
  
"I have heard of him Lilianna. He hunts immortals and makes them think after a while he gives up. Then he shows up when they least expect it and he shows his identity. He is very strong. He has killed many immortals," said Duncan.  
  
They all felt it he was back and very close. Lilianna jumped up and told Duncan to stay with Luke. She grabbed her sword as she was walking out. When she got out she noticed a note. It was from Black Jack and he invited her to the factory where they would fight. She went back inside and she told them nothing. She stayed a few minutes, but she told them that she had to do some thing. Both of them knew what she was going to do and they couldn't stop her. She changed into a dress she could move easily with.  
  
She made it to the factory and he appeared in front of her. He was tall with brown hair. He had beautiful blues. The moment she saw him she flashed backed to the time when she was going to the ball to celebrate the victory of the war. There she encountered the young man who had kissed her. He stood there with a smile. He watched her every step. She peered back to notice that he would not take those blue eyes off her. He came over to her gracefully. He kissed her hand and asked if he could have a dance with the prettiest girl in the room. She accepted willing. She had to look up to him because he was so tall. His hair was very shinning and she had never seen any one with such brown hair. He was very mature for his age. He had spotted her for a while and he wanted her. No one had showed so much interest in her. It was too good to be true. The man looked just like Black Jack. It couldn't be. He was dead for so many years now. Who was the immortal that stared at her with those same blue eyes?  
  
"Who are you and don't tell me you are Black Jack. Give me your real name," demanded Lilianna.  
  
"I am Phillip Dionisis, leader of the Black Jack Clan."  
  
"It can't be. You are dead! Your just part of my imagination."  
  
"I am not Princess. I am real. When I saw you I knew that it had to be you. Your sweet lips I saw and I wanted to kiss them."  
  
"Lips you will never kiss again. You betrayed me over five hundred years ago when I saw you making love to my best friend. You cheated on me and I risked my life to save you because I loved you. I was naïve to believe you loved me."  
  
"I loved things about you, but you must know I can not love one person. I never meant to cheat on you with your best friend. I had only asked her to tell me your favorite flower. She pushed her self on me and I couldn't resist. I didn't know you would become an immortal and then see me with her."  
  
"She always had her ways with men, but you could have resisted. I knew you could resist her spell, but you wanted her didn't you?"  
  
"I could never be faithful just to one woman. It wasn't like you were showing me too much interest on me."  
  
"I had to get every thing settled with my father. Then I would have been all yours, but you couldn't wait. I risked everything to see you. After that day I could not kiss a guy with out seeing that image of you and her. It has ruined my life and now I can make it come to an end with your head."  
  
"I didn't want you die I had some feelings for you. I regretted letting you get killed, but now that you're a life let's start all over together."  
  
"People can't change," yelled Lilianna.  
  
"You think Luke can change?"  
  
"If you are not faithful then you can't be faithful now. Luke was faithful all the time. He never tricked any girl into thinking he loved her. I don't know why you were hunting him, but you will pay."  
  
"It seems to me you love him. Don't you."  
  
"Enough of this. I am Princess Lilianna of the royal family of England. There can only be one."  
  
Lilianna had a tight grip on her sword. She lashed towards Phillip. He moved out of the way. A battle had begun and only one would survive. Swords clashed together and sparks formed. They pursued each other throughout the factory, lunging at each other with their swords and dashing out of the way of each thrust of cold steel.  
  
They were both tired after awhile and it was time to end it. Phillip brought his sword to the side as far as it went and brought it forward. It slashed quickly through the air towards Lilianna. Lilianna in time flipped over Phillip and whisked her sword through his neck before he could react. His head fell to the ground and Phillip vanished. Lightning thrashes through out the room and electricity hit Lilianna. She was filled with power and wisdom of every immortal he had killed and every immortal they killed. The factory was in fire. She ran out of the factory before it would collapse. She looked back at the burning factory and she knew it was all over. She could live her life in peace knowing her past was buried.  
  
Lilianna returned to Duncan's boat to tell them the news. She was so glad it was all over. Luke was so happy to see that Lilianna had made it back safe. She told them how Black Jack was the man who betrayed her so many years ago and how he was an immortal. Luke was very surprised.  
  
Lilianna came over to Luke. She took his hand and she told him that she wanted to tell him some thing that she had just realized until know. He didn't know what she was going to say. Duncan left the room to let the two of them be alone.  
  
"Luke I need to tell you some thing that I have kept from you and my self, but I couldn't keep from any one else or my heart. I was so worried when I didn't hear from you for a long time. It was killing me and I didn't know why."  
  
"What are you trying to say Lilianna?" Asked Luke.  
  
"You taught me so much and I care about you a lot."  
  
"I care about you a lot too."  
  
"What I am really saying is you were my first and only lover. You have been there for me when I needed you and I cherish you so much. I cherish you so much that I love you more than any one in the world. I want us to be together and for ever. What do you say?"  
  
"That makes me so happy to hear. I have loved you since that day I saw you dancing in the forest."  
  
"Oh Luke don't say another word just kiss me."  
  
His lips came close to hers and as they were about to kiss she backed away. What this can't be right. They are supposed to kiss. It says it right here in the script.  
  
"Excuse me Narrator, but do you mind this is private."  
  
"All I am doing is telling your story."  
  
"You don't need to put emphases on this kiss."  
  
"It is a good ending."  
  
"Narrator your fired."  
  
"You can't fire me, I volunteered to tell your story."  
  
"Then go pass this. I am trying to kiss the man I love and I would like it if you and every one else were not watching us."  
  
"Sorry! I get to the end then."  
  
It was a new beginning for the both of them. There friendship had ended, but some thing more wonderful had begun. Love was blooming and it was very strong. They would deal with the destiny that was carved out for them together and no one could stop it or maybe they were wrong. Some one had been watching them since the first time they met. They knew they had a strong bond and they would do any thing to stop it from becoming stronger. Now that every thing they tried did not work they would have to do some thing far more badly. One must be killed. 


End file.
